Brother's In Arms
by caleab.covert
Summary: The devil freed one brother, Sentinel but what happens when he convinces the devil to free another brother that just happens to be his bonded one?


Brothers in Arms

Warren was bored watching Samael. Samael had stripped his mother of all her powers, and Warren was leaning against Sentinal. "Well that was boring." Samael glared at him, "Careful brother." He warned. "Well, if you don't want me here, send me back to hell." Sentinal stiffened but Samael just scoffed. "Didn't think so. Now...can I please, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ go have some fun?" Samael sighed, "Fine, but not here in Salem. Go...elsewhere." Warren smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you brother. Do you want anything while I'm away?" Samael shook his head and waved him away. "What about you?" Sentinal just smirked. "Would you mind some company?" Warren looked back at Samael. "What say you brother?" Samael scoffed again. "Fine...be gone, I will look after mother." Sentinal and Warren smiled at him. "Thank you brother dearest." Warren said and kissed his cheek again. "Call should you have need of us." Warren and Sentinal transported away and in the deep forest Warren smiled. "Finally." Warren said and pulled Sentinal into a fierce kiss. Sentinal returned it eagerly, pulling Warren up and closer. Feeling the tortuously wonderful friction of their groans meeting. Warren sighed wantonly into Sentinal's mouth. "Calm yourself dear brother. We should take our time for once." Warren chuckled, "I seem to remember you saying that a few times before, and we have always been interrupted." Sentinal laughed, "Yes, but Samael knows for your bloodlust better than anyone. It takes you a very long time to conquer, mostly because you enjoy watching the town turn on one another." Warren giggled, "That is completely true. I do so enjoy the thrill of watching the people turn and kill one another, but...I...love you more that all of that." Sentinal put his forehead on Warren's. "I know love, but we must be careful. Samael will kill us if we are weak." Warren sighed, "It's not fair. We are stronger together."

Sentinal laughed, "True but Samael will not agree." Warren sighed, "Is it your compassion that makes you worry for me, or love?" Warren asked, wanting the true answer. "Love...please do not start this yet again. I love you, you are my heart. Nothing holds more meaning or purpose for me than you. Freeing my brothers from hell is second to your whims or requests." Warren smiled gently. "Then prove it, and take me." Sentinal smirked. "At your command...my love." Sentinal whispered and kissed Warren fiercely. Clothes disappeared in moments, and Sentinal smirked. "Do you wish to engage in foreplay or shall we skip straight into coupling?" Warren thought for a moment. "Can I touch you this time?" Sentinal grimanced. "You know I like touching you. Bringing you to the highest realms of pleasure...I am...loving that way." Warren sighed. "Then let us couple while we have a chance to enjoy one another." Sentinal frowned, "I want you to enjoy this." He said and Warren sighed, "I like touching you in the ways you touch me." Sentinal smiled, "That is because you still don't understand. I don't enjoy touch like you do, because I feel it through you. When you moan in pleasure because of me, I feel it. The more I pleasure you, the more I feel it. I feel your love for me swell and it brings me to more height than simple touch of my form. I feel what you feel and it intensifies in my soul." Warren smiled gently. "Why did you not simply say that to begin with?" Sentinal smiled down at him, "Because I hoped you would realized what my touch to you does to me. Sad, but I guess there is nothing that can be done now." Sentinal said and grasped Warren's manhood. Warren gasped and moaned as Sentinal stroked him to hardness, "My love...please!" Warren moaned out and Sentinal smiled at him. "Tell me love." Sentinal whispered, "What do you want me to do?" Sentinal asked, and Warren glared slightly.

"Do not tease me!" Sentinal smirked and kissed Warren's neck. "As you wish." Sentinal kissed his way down Warren's slim body. The slim form of his bondmate was so... deceiving. The small statue and frame had caused many a war, and caused empires to crumple from within. The body Sentinal would gladly worship as nothing would ever compair to the feeling of his bondmate's form against his. Sentinal attached to his mates form's nipple causing Warren to gasp loudly and shutter beneath him. Sentinal smiled when he looked at his mate, quivering under him. Red swollen lips, so inviting. Sentinal gently kissed his mate, and felt Warren put his hand on the back of his head and neck. The kiss was slow, and tender. Sentinal ran his mouth over Warren's neck and bit down hard. Warren moaned loudly, and clutched Sentinal's hard, muscular form closer to him. Sentinal released him, "I am sorry to rush my love, but I need you now." Warren nodded and spread his legs further. Sentinal thrusted in roughly and Warren screamed in pleasure. "More my love!" Sentinal smiled, "Worry not my mate. You will be completely spent when I am finished." Sentinal brought Warren into his lap as he held him in place as he thrusted into his mate's willing form. Warren kissed his mate, moaning with each feeling of his mate moving in and out of his body. Warren and Sentinal lost themselves in the pleasure that they have known since before they were cast into hell. Since the moment of their creation, Sentinal and Warren had been together. God's gift to the both of them. The bond they shared kept the fires of desire to find the others alive. When Samael was released he had freed Sentinal, and after a lengthy discussion, Samael agreed to free his bondmate. Although Samael would never admit it, Warren was his favored brother. One of his cheif strategist to conquer heaven. Now it was just having a moment to connect again in the most intimate way.

Warren shook and tightened as his release neared. "I am close my love." Sentinal nodded, "I can feel it, it is racing me towards mine as well." Warren kissed his mate again and put Sentinal's face in his neck. Sentinal's hand kept Warren in place, as he quickened pace. Sentinal's eyes changed into his bug eyes that reveals his true nature, as did Warren's. Warren's eyes burned like fire, becoming bright red as if eyes were pools of blood. Sentinal roared out as he seen Warren's true eyes and pumped his mate's flesh in time with his thrusts. Warren moaned and gasped and came a few moments later, and Sential harshly bit down on Warren's neck as he came. Sentinal let Warren sit on his thighs, still buried deeply inside his mate. Warren held Sentinal close to him, rubbing his back as Sentinal came back to himself. "I love you." Sentinal whispered and Warren kissed him gently. "As I love you." Warren just sat their holding onto his mate, "Want to kill some people?" Sentinal laughed, "Only you would ask me that mer moments after coupling." Warren giggled, "What better way to end our coupling than with the act that made you fall in love with me?" Sentinal kissed Warren gently, "Very well, let us go and sate your bloodlust." Sentinal said and released his mate.


End file.
